Orleans le Nouveau
Orleans le Nouveau [he/him] is the prince chosen to serve as the next King of the Gold Mines in the Yellow Dwarf. Siding with the Royals, Orleans embraces his destiny, excited to inherit the world's greatest stock of gold. Although death is in the cards for this prince, its permanent price is outweighed by his love for fulfilling a prestigious destiny. However, with the erasure of destiny, new troubles come for Orleans -- the fear he'll become nothing but a storyless prince. In attempts to ignore such problems, Orleans either parties like no tomorrow or makes strict preparations for a more-certain future. Character Personality For starters, take this quote from Radiant von Ganse: Orleans le Nouveau is a hextbook prince. He’s pretty in face, and has absolutely no substance or wit to him. People say he’s nice, he’s sociable, he’s fantastic at distressing and getting princesses to come to his aid. Generally, Orleans le Nouveau comes off as sociable and friendly. His presence immediately lights up a room like fireworks, and he always knows what to say. A bit of a people pleaser, Orleans is desperate for people to like him. He often tries to act cooler than he is, to little success, and often ends up looking a tad ridiculous. Sometimes, this tends to work in his favour - his relatability and “adorkability” tends to appeal to others more. He cares greatly about his reputation. Being from obscure South Pacific royalty, Orleans wants to prove that he deserves his place in his story, his place at EAH, and that he is as fitting as a prince as any other. However, this means that he is intensely reliant on the opinions of other people, and lets that determine how he should act. Due to this constant desire to come across as impressive, Orleans can be a bit ostentatious. He has a fondness for luxury and nice things, and makes it a habit to overdress for the occasion. He also engages in retail therapy frequently and has a habit of splurging. Evidently, he is materialistic and likes acquiring material items as an emotional prop. Admittedly, Orleans is''' a romantic fool'. He believes in age-old ideals of true love, dying for love, and dramatic heartfelt courtships. He gets very invested in romantic stories and is sometimes seen sobbing or crying or fainting over them. From this, we can tell that Orleans tends to operate more on emotions than reason. Furthermore, Orleans is very '''easily distressed'. He’s very much a prince who would rather be involved with heart-felt sentimental stuff than swinging swords and finding monsters. And before EAH, he never really had the stress of being an active (ie, fighting) hero before. As it’s all new to him, Orleans is fairly easily worked up and unsure in such situations. Secretly, he would rather just play the damsel and let a dashing love interest handle the rest. Radiant von Ganse, as quoted above, makes the harsh that there is neither “substance” nor “wit” to Orleans. To be fair, Orleans does seem a little empty-minded and superficial, and certainly, he’s much better sparring with swords than sparring with words. And sometime he absolutely fails at seeing things from others' perspective and can be a tad dismissive. But ultimately, he's just your hextbook prince - out there to prove himself, with the fairytale prince-ly curse of incompetence and charm. Appearance Orleans is of Pasifika (Tahitian) origin. Warm brown skin, blond hair the colour of pale yellow gold. His eyes are green, and his left one is often always covered with a monocle. Body-wise, he’s on the short side. Although he’s not particularly skinny nor well-built, Orleans is fairly agile and nimble. Generally gives off a regal, but approachable vibe. Handsome, in a pretty, princely way. Interests and Hobbies Socialising If you looked for socialite in a dictionary, you'd find Orleans. He loves people, crowds and parties, and will literally throw other important things off his schedule just to fit more socialisation in. Sword-Fighting/Fencing Mostly out of storybook obligation. Although Orleans carries a rapier with him, it's more decorative, for he rarely hopes that he would use it. Orleans is well aware that he has to swordfight sphinxes and dragons, and isn't too big on that. For one, he's not incredible at it, as much as he tries, and although he and Radiant often spar, he loses with little grace. It's why he feels like there's probably a better way he can get by in life and destiny... Distressing If you ever find Orleans in a princess' arms, 10/10 times, that princess will be damsel-carrying him. Orleans is prone to dramatics, and he's prone to stress, and that means that he's prone to distressing. He gets absolutely nerve-wrecked in difficult situations, and his problem-solving method is usually looking around for someone more capable. Because of his social charm and general cuteness, damsels fawn over him. And usually, it's these damsels that get Orleans out of these distressing situations. Other *TBA Fairy tale – The Yellow Dwarf How the Story Goes The classic fairytale that reads more like a Greek tragedy, the Yellow Dwarf is about a beautiful princess torn between the handsome King she loves and the ugly dwarf she was unfortunately betrothed to. Things happens. People die. Wikipedia page Post-Story *The beach in which the last scene takes place is lined with these palm tree pairs - bodies of once-lovers. *The mermaid generally inherits the Gold Mines, and essentially serves as a "regent" until the next chosen King comes of age. *The Gold Mines is then handed down to the new King, and the cycle continues. How does Orleans come into it? The role as King of the Gold Mines is always chosen, not inherited. Orleans was the prince that the fairytale authorities declared as the next King of the Gold Mines. He found out his destiny when he received his offer to attend Ever After High. Since then, Orleans has moved from his Tahitian homeland into the French palace owned by the previous Kings of the Gold Mines. Opinion on Destiny Orleans takes great pride in his destiny. Without it, he feels like he would be nothing - just an ordinary storyless prince. There is no way Orleans could talk bad about his destiny. He's supposed to have his childhood spellebrity crush fall in love with him, and being the King of Gold Mines, will own a great stockpile of gold. Furthermore, the Yellow Dwarf is one of D'Aulnoy's most spellebrated tales. To die famous and loved is better to live unknown and unvalued, Orleans believes. This is the reason why he so openly embraces his future demise. Although painful and pitiful, his death is both honourable and romantic. Overall, Orleans considers laying down his life for his story a worthwhile sacrifice. Trivia *'Orleans' is a French name meaning "golden". **'le Nouveau' is a reference to the term nouveau riche, a nod to how Orleans' role as the King of the Gold Mines is something that's new to him and something he wasn't born into. **And yes, when you merge both names together, it may or may not be a shoutout to New Orleans. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Zena's OCs Category:From Madame d'Aulnoy's Tales Category:The Yellow Dwarf Category:Tahitian